rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Arial
Arial is a Merman. He is the prince of Sea. He is the Caretaker of Universe aquarium. Member of the Universe Office. Friend with Chione, Father Garu, and Te Fiti. He lives in the Sunken Island called Sunken Gloria. Appearance Aria is a well build lean muscular male at his mid 20's. He has tiny eyes and fins on his neck. He doesn't appear to have normal merman feature like fish tail, he has legs and wears pants, but is topless. He is seen carrying a spear and riding a sting ray all the time. Background Arial is not the original caretaker of Universe aquarium. He inherited the title from his father Poseidon. He has a carefree attitude and don't know the importance of the title he carries. Rea has objected this proposition to Poseidon's propose. However, Arial is the best choice there is at the moment. Story Arial always wondered around the beach and shore. He wished to communicate with human. He was always fond of human civilization. Whenever children write their thought on the beach, he wash away their problems with the sea wave. When children shout their problems at the sea, he is always there to listen, he then would appear as a fisherman on the beach and advise the children with their problems. Arial defense the Universe aquarium with all his might even though he thinks very lightly of it. When Billy send the demon shark and kraken to attack the Universe aquarium under the order of Gigas codex, he engaged them and manage to drive them off. It is reveal that Seal number 41 is hidden in the palace of Sunken Gloria. Arial is mentioned again when Rea reading his report. She is impressed he managed to complete a task, but doesn't expect him to do it. Arial later reveal to be the love interest of Yemenja as she lived in the ocean a long time ago. Due to the interfere of Legend Hunters, they went separate paths. This is also the reason why Arial is fond of children. Powers and Abilities As a prince of sea and current ruler of the sea, he is very powerful, but he lacks of leadership due to his young age. Spearmanship '- '''He is an expert in wielding his spear. He is show to spin his spear and causing a whirlpool. '''Water Manipulation- As a prince of the sea, he can control the sea wave to wash away childrens troubles. He is also shown to cause giant tsunami's when fisherman pollute the sea and kill off thousand of bad people. '''Golden Trident -' Poseidon has passed his weapon to his son. With the trident, he holds the highest authority in the sea, except for the deep sea area. Relationships '''Universe Office He group well with other caretakers. Quotes *Sea is the source of all life forms. * Wash away or swim away. Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from [=merman%7Ctyped&term_meta[]=character%7Ctyped] Category:Jona19992 Category:Neutral Category:Sea characters Category:No Center Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Fighter Category:Adults Category:Prince Universe Office Category:Males